In the last few years, social media and the ability for people to connect to other people via the internet have advanced tremendously. Sites such as Facebook and Twitter have seen their popularity skyrocket. These sites, as well as many others available on the web, allow users to communicate and connect in ways that were previously unimaginable.
However, even with these advances in web based social media, indicating to others on the web that one is a fan of a subject of a subject remains laborious and a not so straightforward process. Ideally, the process of indicating to others of whom or of what a user is fan would be a seamless process.